The Schnook Who Took My Comic Book
| nextepisode= }} The Schnook Who Took My Comic Book is the third episode of the first season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Premise Shaggy goes to buy a first edition of his favorite comic only for it to be stolen by a giant frog named Dr. Croaker. Synopsis Shaggy and Scooby went down to the Coolsville Comic Book Convention and bought a first edition of their favorite heroes, Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt from Selma's booth. As they express their happiness in how they bought the best comic in the world and that they won't have to solve mysteries for two days, an archenemy of Commander Cool Dr. Croaker shows up behind them intending to steal their comic book, but they ran away. Freddie and the girls are also at the convention with Daphne expressing her disgust, until she found fashion comics. Shaggy and Scooby ran up to them warning them about Dr. Croaker, but Freddie and Daphne are doubtful since Shaggy thought he'd seen monsters in his closet and his locker at school. An eyeball monster shows up and scares them, which turned out to be Red Herring, he goes to scare little kids, but got in trouble with security. They went to ask Selma about the monster and see a man named Mr. Cashmore cheating a kid about change. He's only in the business for the money, unlike Selma. Shaggy's been buying comics from Selma since he was little and has a flashback of when he first came to her store. After Cashmore leaves, Shaggy and Scooby prepare for lunch when Dr. Croaker attacks them, steals Selma copy of her first edition and goes after Shaggy and Scooby. Velma examines many Commander Cool comics and sees a clue. They finally lost the monster by hiding in a ceiling light. Shaggy and Scooby, (in disguise) went to get an autograph from the cartoonist who created Commander Cool comics Wendell McWendell. The others try to get them to help out with the mystery, but they refuse. As they were getting their autograph, Velma notices that Wendell already know Shaggy bought a Commander Cool first edition which he also has own copy. A lot of people began offering many money to buy Wendell's copy, but he calmly turns them down. As Shaggy and Scooby were preparing to leave, Dr. Croaker attacks them again and eats their comic with his long tongue. Angered, they change into their costumes of Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt and stand up to him. Shaggy tickled the monster while Scooby gets the comic back and get the gang in a big chase around the movie theater. When they think they lost him, the monster catches them off guard and escapes with their comic at last. Angered, Shaggy and Scooby decided to lead the case and began interrogating people including Red Herring and Cashmore, but with limited success. They decided to follow Cashmore to see what he's up too. They see him taking a comic to his car in the parking garage, Shaggy and Scooby tried to use their Commander Cool rocket skates anticipating that he's gonna drive away, but were unable to control them and sped past him. After he leaves, the others find lots of comics hidden in the car, while the rocket skates ran out of gas. Wendell finally gives in to the crowds demands to buy his comic and asks the gang to watch his comic while he goes to get the display case key he left in his hotel room. Shaggy and Scooby watch the crowd when Dr. Croaker shows up. He tries to take the last comic, but Scooby takes it back and the monster retreats. Velma intentionally spilled orange juice on the floor so Dr. Croaker would leave tracks for the gang to follow. The tracks lead to a dumpster and Scooby finds stilts with the monsters feet attached. Velma gets the mystery figured out and huddles the gang together with a plan. Wendell thanks the gang for saving their comic and was surprised when Fred and Daphne told him that Shaggy bought his own first edition back when he was in kindergarten and forgot all about it. Shaggy started offering his lost copy to the crowd so Wendell doesn't have to sell his copy. Dr. Croaker swoops in and takes the copy and as he was escaping, the comic exploded trapping him in bubblegum. They revealed that the comic was a fake with a bubblegum bomb inside and Dr. Croaker fell for it. Velma goes over the clues they found, the first one was if Dr. Croaker hated Commander Cool so much, how come he only went after the first editions. The second clue was when Wendell revealed his awareness in Shaggy buying his first edition and the third clue was the stilts, proving that the monster was Wendell McWendell. He used the stilts cause he's so short and he wanted to sell his comic to make a fortune and stole the other copies to make his the only one left getting the crowd to pay big. As Wendell was taken to jail after the comics were returned, the gang interrogated Cashmore about the comics he was hiding in his car and he comes clean saying he loves comics and was ashamed to admit it, but was assured by Selma that she reads them too. Red Herring steals a copy of the first edition, but turned out to be another bubblegum bomb trapping him in gum. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Selma * Red Herring * Mr. Cashmore Villains: * Dr. Croaker * Wendel McWendel Other characters: * Commander Cool * Mellow Mutt * Dr. Croaker (comic book character) * Miscellaneous convention goers * Leo * Police officer Locations * Coolsville ** Coolsville Comic Book Convention *** Selma's booth *** Mr. Cashmore's booth *** Wendel McWendel's booth *** Movie theater *** Parking lot ** Selma's Comics Objects * Bubble gum bombs * Wheelbarrow * Mop Vehicles * Mr. Cashmore's car Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This is the first episode to have the monster be based on an enemy of Commander Cool. * This is the first episode to have the monster dance along with the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency during the song. * This is one of the few episodes in the series where a member of the gang other than Fred (namely, Shaggy) suspects Red Herring of being the culprit. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Dr. Croaker normally has yellow eyes, but during his second appearance, he is briefly shown with white eyes. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When they begin the musical chase scene, Shaggy and Scooby are wearing their Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt costumes. Among arriving in the theater, Shaggy and Scooby are no longer wearing their costumes, and Shaggy is in his usual green shirt and blue jeans. After leaving the theater, Shaggy and Scooby are back in their hero outfits. In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on July 19, 2005. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 1st Season DVD set by Warner Home Video on released March 18, 2008. Quotes Externa links * TBA | series= A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season 1 | after= }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring